Spartans Vs Elites Characters
Introducing the Spartan Team from Spartans vs Elites: Griff, Handsom and intelligent man. He knowes where to go and whats going to happen. He is the leader of the Spartan Team. He has a DMR and a Pistol. Donut, Retarted, Funny one on Spartans Vs Elites. He knows if Donuts are here. Also a good hunter, He has a gravity hammer and a shotgun. Flame, Slick, Cool guy on the Spartan Team. He takes orders seriously and acts like a gangster sometimes. He has an Energy sword and a sniper rifle and 2 pistols. Jacob, Also intelligent and smart one of the Spartan Team. Riskes his life for the spartan team and ranks up fast. He was an Assult Rifle and a DMR. Snake, Mean and Cool one on the Spartan team. He usally doesnt do lots of missions and likes to go solo. He is Rifles with Metal. He has a Sniper Rifle and a Assult Rifle. Metal, One of the most popurlar ones on the Spartan Team. He's Smart and knows his orders. He'll do anything to get back in the game. Likes to assasinate grunts alot. He has a Energy Sword and a Grenade Launger. Andy, Little guy, He tries to catch up with the guys on the Spartan team but doesnt success alot. He has 2 pistols and a plasma pistol. Simpsion, cool, and Intelligent one on the Spartan Team. He ranks up fast and he knows almost all his way through Forge World. He has a DMR and an Assult Rifle. Lt. H.A.W '''(Hudson Arnestos Westwood), is the slick and creepy one on the Spartan Team. He knowes what the ladies like. He has Target Locator (Infinite Amo) and a pistol. '''Text, The Smart and Serious one on the Spartan Team. He likes to get the job done and wants to finish the war. he has a Energy sword and can pick up any gun he wants. Doctor, Not so funny, cool one on the Spartan Team. He wishes to be a normal man instead of a robot. He likes to get the Mission done fast so he can grab an oil can. he can choose whatever weapon he likes. Jack, Figure models of a Spartan and a Elite. Also Retarted and weird one, he tries to be silly and wears pink armour (he's a man) he holds with him all the time his Shotgun. And last but not least, Kate, the woman Spartan on the Spartan team. She's Slick and is intelligent. She wants to just be ignored from the guys. She holds a DMR and an Assult Rifle. Now Introducing the Elite Team from Spartans vs Elites: Arbiter, Smart and always possitive one on the Elite Team. He orders the team to kill and defened. He is the leader of the Elite Team. He has a Plasma Rifle and an Energy sword. Darren, Funny and odd one on the Elite team. For some reason he was choosen to be on the Elite Team (he's a Grunt) He has a Plasma Pistol and a Needler. Kaboose, Weird and funny one on the Elite Team. He knowes the way through all the missions and will do anything to kill his rifle Flame. He has a Spartan Laser and a Focus rifle. Zetec, Intelligent, and Smart one on the Elite Team. He is knowned to be Arbiter's assistant but likes to tell people he's the second leader of the Elite team. He has a Gravity Hammer and a Plasma Rifle. Sposh, Weird and crazy one. No one knows why but he loves the water. He caries 2 Plasma Pistols and a Neddler Rifle. Brick, cool and slick one on the Elite team. He use to be the leader of the Elite team until Arbiter came in. He has a Energy Sword and a Plasma Pistol. Bryan, Funny and serious one on the Elite Team. He gets the job done and is rifles with Snake. He has a Needler Rifle and a Focus Rifle. And Last but not Least Red, The awesome and very interesting one. He tells stories about his life as a small Elite. He has 2 Energy swords and 2 plasma Pistols. Art Gallery of all Spartans on Spartans Vs Elites 49936 100001562966461 656227 n.jpg|The Leader of the Spartan Team: Griff 300px-Red.jpg|The Retarted, Funny one on the Spartan team: Donut 180px-Blue spartan win.png|The cool and slick one on the Spartan Team: Flame 234px-Halo3 Spartan-purple-dual.png|The Robot guy on the Spartan Team: Doctor Halocole-Cropped.png|The mean and very awesome one on the Spartan Team: Snake halo3warthoglift.jpg|The Strong and serious one on the Spartan team: Jacob YellowSpartanRockets.png|The cool and smart one on the Spartan Team: Metal Reach_MPBeta_SpartanVariants021.jpg|The little guy and weird one on the Spartan Team: Andy imagesCAX20NUT.jpg|The cool and odd/strange one on the Spartan Team: Simpsion Halo2_spartan_gold_bd.jpg|The ladies lover, and awesome one on the Spartan Team: Lt. H.A.W (Action figure picture) MF18247lg.jpg|The awesome and sensitive one on the Spartan team: Text girlyrockingchief.jpg|The other retarted one and strange one on the Spartan Team: Jack X_spartan_teal_bd.jpg|The woman Spartan and slick one on the Spartan team: Kate Art Gallery of all Elites on Spartans Vs Elites Haloman.jpg|The Leader of the Elite Team: Arbiter red_elite_win.png|The second leader and cool one on the Elite Team: Zetec GruntMajorCutout.png|The only Grunt in the Elite Team: Darren 1136054982_mesElite02.jpg|The odd and scary one on the Elite team: Kaboose 1208389721_Green_elite.jpg|The water lover, odd one on the Elite Team: Sposh UszeTaham_-_Profile.png|The mean and slick one on the Elite Team: Brick Gold_Elite.jpg|The strnage and sensitive one on the Elite Team: Bryan White_Elite_General_2.jpg|The last one on the Elite Team: Red ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿